The Fall Of Berk
by HiccTooth
Summary: Here are some teasers: "C'mon you filthy lizards, shoot them down. You are nothing but a bunch of losers. I want that boy dead." DRAGO said. And an arrow comes towards him and he's hit...he's hit right in his chest just towards the left side...and he falls screaming in pain... "MOM...MOM...NOOOOO!" Hiccup shouts heartbroken. Hope you enjoy it!
1. chapter 1

**Hello guys, I have already published almost half of the story on Wattpad, but now I'm thinking of publishing it here too. Hope you like it. I want as much feedback as possible. All sorts of suggestions are welcome. _Now to the story:_** **Chapter 1: The New Chief**

(The isle of berk. People are busy in clearing the wreckage of the destroyed houses etc. The dragon riders gather near the Great hall.)

Hiccup: Look at all this. Everything's changed. I, I am the new chief. It's just...

Snotlout: Awesome, right.

Hiccup: No, what is awesome about it?

Tuffnut: Everything, just imagine if was the chief. It would've been...

Astrid: Destruction. Yeah we know that.

Hiccup: Guys, could you please stop. Already I'm in alot of pressure.

Fishlegs: Don't worry Hiccup, we're with you.

Hiccup: Yeah. Thanks Fishlegs!!

(Gobber comes and join them)

Gobber: How's our chief?

Astrid: He is... Well under alot of stress.

Gobber: Don't worry lad, you well get through it. Stoick always had belief in you.

Hiccup: Being like dad, it's so difficult. You know he was a great chief and all...

(Valka cuts in)

Valka: And I'm sure you'll be an even greater chief.

Now son, you should go to the Great Hall. People are waiting to welcome their new chief properly.

Hiccup: Yeah mom. Thanks for everything.

(Hiccup,and the others go to the great hall. After Hiccup enters, there's silence. Hiccup goes to face the crowd and begins his speech)

"My father was a great chief. Being his son, you might expect alot from me but I don't know if I could be as great and as brave as him and I think no one can ever be a chief like Stoick the Vast. I don't know anything else but I'll serve Berk until my last moment. I can assure you one thing No matter what the situation is but you will never regret being at Berk at the time I am here. You'll always find me ahead of yourselves in every difficult scenario. A chief protects his own. Thank you."

(Gothi walks to Hiccup and draw the marks on Hiccup's forehead with the ash.Gobber also comes, put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder and shouts jubliantly.)

"For the new cheif."

(All the people also reply with the same words. Then the crowd disperse.)

(Astrid and the others join Hiccup)

Astrid: That went pretty well, Huh?

Hiccup: Yeah I guess. It wasn't that bad.

Ruffnut: (In a naughty tone) Hey chief, great speech.

Tuffnut: Yeah!! (with a wicked smile)

Who wrote it chief?

(Hiccup sighs)

That's the first one. Hope you will like it. Your suggestions will be appreciated and most welcome.

Stay tuned for more...


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Charge

**Chapter 2:Taking Charge**

(Hiccup is sleeping in his bed. Toothless gets up and starts licking him.)

Hiccup: What, what happened. Oh it's you bud. You scared the hell out of me.

(Toothless still licking Hiccup)

Hiccup: Stop it, oh just get over with it... Bad dragon! Very Bad dragon!

(Hiccup goes out of his hut and head towards the Blacksmith where he finds Valka and Gobber.)

Valka: Good to see you are up early son.

Hiccup: Yeah, thanks to him. (points at toothless)

Gobber: Chief, you must get ready, you've alot to do today.

Hiccup: Wait, what do I've to do?

Gobber: Nothing special just a few things like Addressing the council, Sending invitations to allies, inspecting the storehouse, checking the armory, attend a union ceremony and of course you've to...

(Hiccup cuts him in the middle)

Hiccup: Wait, there's more. Oh Thor! What a day I've got...

Valka: Don't worry son, you will get used to it.

(Valka and Gobber leaves and Hiccup and Toothless also start walking toward the plaza. They come across the other riders.)

Fishlegs: Hey chief! How is everything.

Hiccup: It's...(unwillingly answering) It's great. So what are you guys upto?

Astrid: We are just taking a spin around the isles. I was wondering if you could come.

Hiccup: (Murmurs to himself) Great time you ask... No no I'm pretty busy today.

Snotlout: (Whisphers to the riders except Hiccup) Guys, leave him now he has got chief stuff to do.

Okay Hiccup bye, see ya when we see ya. (He's about to leave when Tuff stops him)

Tuffnut: Guys, guys listen. (dramatically) I Tuffnut Thorston am going to make a big announcement.

Astrid: What is it, Tuff???

Tuffnut: Wait for it...

(All look angrily at him)

Okay, Since my good friend Hiccup isn't one of us anymore so I feel that I Tuffnut Thorston should take charge now.

All: (Shocked) What??

Ruffnut: Hey Bro, it's time for a girl to take the charge...

Hiccup: Guys, look... Wait who...(Snotlout interrupts him)

Snotlout: Thanks Hiccup, I'll be glad to take your place.

Hiccup: For the last time I ain't leaving the team.

Astrid: Guys we gotta go, we haven't got all day.

(They leave)

Hiccup: Looks like we should also start our work bud...(Toothless shakes his head as if approving)

At night time...

(Hiccup comes to his hut. He can barely stand, toothless brings him 2 pairs of iceblocks. Hiccup puts them on his head. Valka comes in)

Valka: Tough day??

Hiccup: Don't even ask...How did dad do all this by himself. I just wish there were alot of me...

Valka: Son you're missing something.

Hiccup: I'm... What's it??

Valka: There are actually many of you. Your friends, you can take their help...

Hiccup: (Overjoyed) Yeah, great idea mom! I'll do it first thing in the morning. Thanks Mom!

(Both go their rooms)

(Next morning, Hiccup gets up. Goes to the riders' huts and gather them at the academy.)

Hiccup: All right gang. I've got something for you guys...

Ruffnut: See I told ya it's time for a girl to be in action, Bro.

Tuffnut: No, Hiccup's choosing me.

Ruffnut: But he's looking at me.

Snotlout: (angrily) Idiots, It's me. He's gonna choose me.

Hiccup: (annoyed) Its not about that guys.

Fishlegs: What is it then??

Hiccup: You guys...

Astrid: Just say it.

Hiccup: (takes deep breath) You guys are gonna help me with my chiefly duties.

All: (at once) What??? That's awesome!!

Hiccup: All's well that ends well. Let's assign you duties. Let's see...

Snotlout you'll be incharge of the armory.

Snotlout: Yeah baby, I'm coming.

Hiccup: Fishlegs, you have to take care of the dragons.

Fishlegs: Aww.. Thanks Hiccup. I won't let you down.

Hiccup: Astrid you've got defence and patrol at your hands.

Astrid: (Naughtily) Yes sir!! At your command.

Hiccup: And you 2... ( confused)

Ruff: Why's he confused??

Tuff: We're good at everything so he just can't decide our perfect job.

Hiccup: Animals. Yes you 2 have to take care of the animals like sheep, boars, ox etc.

Tuff: Hey Hiccup, aren't Dragons also animals?

Hiccup: Yes they're Tuff.

Ruff: Then we can enjoy with them too!

Hiccup: (Afraid of the idea) No, that's not your so strong area so leave dragons, Okay.

Ruff: Yes chief.

Tuff: So my friend Hiccup who's replacing you in the team??(Asks with a menacing laughter)

Hiccup: For the last time guys.. I ain't leaving...

This is the end. Hope you guys like it. Wait for "The Allies".

Feel free to suggest anything...


	3. Chapter 3: The Allies

**Chapter 3: The Allies**

(Isle of berk, everyone is at the shore waiting for someone)

Gobber: Are ya sure lad, those terrors have delivered the message??

Hiccup: Yeah, yeah! They've always delivered the message and I'm sure they will have got the message.

(There seems someone far off coming towards Berk on a dragon.)

Valka: Who's that??

(Hiccups looks in his spyglass)

Hiccup: Is it Dagur??

Gobber: Lemme see...

Yes, it is but wait... He has changed alot... Kinda looking weird now...

Hiccup: Seriously!!! (appearing shocked)

Snotlout: Oh cheif. Why are you looking scared??

Fishlegs: No, he isn't... What is it, Hiccup???

Snotlout: (Imitating Fishlegs) No he isn't...

Stupid Fishface...

Astrid: Guys, stop it... What is it Hiccup??

Hiccup: (while saying, move his shoulders like always) My Brother has brought the entire Armada just for the discussion...

Gobber: That boy's crazy...

Tuffnut: Hey Chief, what happened to your shoulders???

Ruffnut: (annoyingly) It's so obvious Bro, then can't bear the burden of being a chief...

( Hiccup looks at them angrily, Ruffnut points at Tuff, meanwhile Dagur reaches the shore)

Hiccup: (not sounding happy about it)

And here comes my BROTHER!!!

Dagur: Aa brother, so good to see you... You've grown up alot (punches Hiccup in the elbow)

Hiccup: Good to see you too...

(Gobber comes towards them)

Gobber: Time to go to the feast in the Great Hall...

(All leave while Dagur still talking to Hiccup on the way and Hiccup listening unwillingly... After a while they reach The Great Hall... Everyone sit down and start)

(Gobber starts talking about Stoick and Oswalt)

Gobber: (holding a mug) To Stoick and Oswalt!!!

(everyone repeats the same words)

(Suddenly the door opens and Alvin the Treacherous enters...)

Alvin: Forgot the Outcasts, huh???

Hiccup: (Not happy about it)

No, no Alvin how can Berk forget you...After all you've done to...(regrets it) FOR us...

Gobber: Yeah Alvin Welcome!! (not wanting to) To Alvin!!!

Alvin: (After thanking Gobber)

So what are we here for today?

Spitelout: Since Hiccup has become the chief, we thought it would be good to renew our Allegiances.

Dagur: So, There's again some sort of treaty. (to Hiccup) You know Brother.. I don't like this treaty stuff much. We know that You and I are Brothers, we would always have peace...Right??

Hiccup: (Not paying attention while Dagur spoke) What...?? Yeah, yeah Of course... (murmurs: Oh God!)

Fishlegs: ( tired after feeding Shattermaster) Uh!! I dunno how much this Gronckle eats???

Snotlout: Hey Fishface... How's the Dragon-sitting going??

(Fishlegs not interested to answer, just goes away... Hiccup starts talking to Dagur who is just burying his knives in the chicken...)

Hiccup: So (Uhhh!!) Brother... Why did you bring the whole Armada??

Dagur: (Answering boastfully) You see, I just wanted to show Berkians (Says with disgust) the full power of the Berserkers so that Berk doesn't worry if there's some tiny small fleets of enemy.

Hiccup: (regretting his question) Oh yeah...yeah!!

As everyone's finished with eating Gobber announces that it's time for signing the Treaty.

Alvin: So just say what it says... I ain't that good at reading.

Hiccup: Ughhhh!!!

It says

"The outcasts and Berserkers would pledge thier full alliance to the Hooligans of Berk, only in return of theirs. Any enemy would be dealt with combinely and neither of the three would be a part of any plan against the interests of any of the two or both. The three tribes would also establish good trade relations and mutual problems should be solved through dialogue."

Alvin: Okay lemme sign it first... He quickly signs the treaty almost tearing the paper in the process...

Dagur: Blah!! Blah!! Blah!!! Yeah we get it. Let's just sign it and get over with it.

(Just when he's about to sign Tuffnut shouts)

Tuffnut: Hey Dagur, need some dragon blood to sign...(hysterical laughter)

Ruffnut: Yeah, we've kept some in store for ya...

Dagur: (Seems happy about it)

Yeah, well that is a good idea...(what's your name??)...Buffnut (I think).

( The twins go to Shattermaster and start to take some kind of measurements... Dagur gets confused)

Dagur: Hiccup what are they doing?

The twins: We've got a dragon at hands... Just checking which part to get the blood from.

Dagur: No...Nooooo!!! Leave Shattermaster (In a tone of entreaty)

I'm ready to sign without dragon blood.

The Twins: Now, you got it right.

(Dagur quickly signs the treaty, quickly shakes hands with Hiccup and leave as fast as he could)

Astrid: It feels so good after they are gone...

Snotlout: Hey Tuff, that was...(pauses)...Awesome.

Hiccup: Great job guys... I really liked the last one...

Tuffnut: Aww you did!

Ruffnut: Hey Hiccup, What about your shoulders??

Astrid: See, I had told you before, CHIEF...

Hope you like it. Feel free to suggest...


	4. Chapter 4: Threat at the Doors (1)

**Chapter 4: Threat at the Doors (1)**

(The island of Berk where people are busy in carrying out their daily activities. The new chief is also taking a walk around the Plaza. Suddenly Bucket and Mulch arrive with some distressful looks on thier faces.)

Hiccup: (Worried) What is it Mulch?

Mulch: It's...(Seems too stricken with fear) It's...

Hiccup: For Thor's sake...speak something.

(Mulch passes away)

Hiccup: Bucket...what is it? What happened to Mulch??

Bucket: My bucket is too tight...Johann...Trader Johann... He is...(Can't go further)

Hiccup: (loses his temper) What the... What is happening?? Can somebody for Thor's sake utter a word about it. Aghhh!! (Angrily)

Can Somebody get anything out of them??

(Ruff and Tuff are passing by but on hearing the noise and cries they stop by...)

Tuff: Hey sis... What is it...??

Ruff: Whatever it is, it's Awesome!!

Tuff: I've never seen Hiccup so angry... Wait..Shouldn't we go tell the others??

Ruff: Nah!! They'll come by themselves.

(Gobber arrives and rushes towards Hiccup)

Gobber: Lemme see...Get away...(Just like Stoick)

Bucket! What happened to Mulch and why are you looking like a chicken almost in a Dragon's mouth??

(Ruff and Tuff chuckles but Hiccup give them the look...Angry)

Bucket: Trader Johann...(stops again..feels afraid to continue)

Gobber: Johann!! What about him??

(Mulch wakes up and answers the question)

Mulch: He has been taken...!! Some mysterious strangers with strange ships and armed dragons which we have never seen before came up and took Johann and his boat. Luckily they didn't see us there.

Gobber: (in a worried tone) Johann has been captured. It's not good!!

Hiccup: (Furiously) Aghhhh!!!

(To Ruff and Tuff) Tell the other riders to be ready (both of them go). Bucket, Mulch you also get ready...You are our guides to where Johann is taken.

Bucket and Mulch: Okay chief.

Gobber: Hiccup! You must not go. You should stay here. Send the others and also the Auxiliary riders. They'll bring him.

Hiccup: But...(Gobber cuts him)

Gobber: Nope!! Hiccup look you are the chief now, Stay put in Berk. Berk needs you.

(Astrid and the others arrive)

Astrid: What is it Hiccup??

Hiccup: Johann has been captured. You have to lead them and also the A team and bring back Johann. I ain't coming this time.

Snotlout: Huh, too easy...I'm just enough for them.

Hiccup: We don't know who these guys are who took Johann and what are they doing here but stay alert and be safe..All of you!!

Astrid: Okay.

( To the riders) Get ready. We move now!!

( The riders leave while Hiccup watches in regret)

Gobber: Relax. They'll be alright!!

(Sven arrives and starts speaking in a hurry)

Sven: Gobber!! You've gotta see this.

Gothi!!

Gobber: (As if shocked) What about Gothi??

Hiccup: What happened to Gothi??

Gobber: Let's go find out!!

(They leave)

Meanwhile the riders approach at the spot from where Trader Johann was taken.

Bucket: This is it. He was here.

Astrid: Where did the ships go??

Mulch: We don't know. We had to hide ourselves.

Fishlegs: But they could have gone anywhere!!

Snotlout: Johann was a good man!! I'll never forget him. Alright now let's get back home.

Astrid: We aren't leaving.

Tuff: What?? So I think the ocean isn't that big since you're planning to search it all by yourself.

Ruffnut: She could do anything.

Fishlegs: Wait...To the North there is Berk and to the south The Berserkers.

Astrid: So only east and west. Okay split up. The A team should go east and we will go west. And if you find anything...Send a rider to us. Okay??

Gustav: Yep..Got it.

(They leave in opposite directions)

After a while the main team come across an island.They're searching it that suddenly there are dragon root arrows coming towards them. They dodge them but unluckily Hookfang gets hit and falls down. He is captured. The riders can't fire back coz the attackers have themselves sorrounded by armoured dragons. Meanwhile Meatlug and Stormfly collide with each other coz Stormfly was hit and out of control. They also fall and get captured. The twins left alone orders Barf Belch to charge at the attackers but in midair they also get hit by a catapult and fall onto the ground unconscious. The mysterious attackers take the riders and the dragons and put each of them in separate cells.

Meanwhile in Berk Hiccup, Sven and Gobber reaches tp Gothi's hut where they find her lying on her bed and seem extremely weak.

Gobber: What happened...Gothi??

(Gothi writes with her staff)

Gobber: (relieved) Oh that. I could do that. You sure you will be fine with that.

Hiccup: What is it Gobber?

Gobber: Nothing...She's just asking for her favorite Yak noodle soup. She think she will get fine with that.

Hiccup: Thank Thor...I thought it was something serious!

( After a while, Hiccup is standing on a cliff looking towards the Ocean as if waiting for someone Valka comes and put her hand on Hiccup's shoulder.)

Valka: Son, what is worrying you?

Hiccup: The riders, why aren't they back already?? It has been a long time since they have gone.

Valka: (Sympathize Hiccup) Don't worry. They'll be back. I'm sure they are fine.

Hiccup: I don't know Mom but I don't have a good feeling about it.

(Hiccup puts his head on Valka's shoulders and she gently pats him.)

Hope you like this one. Stay tuned to find what happens to the riders and who are these strangers. Your suggestions will be most welcome.


End file.
